


Yeah, Just Twenty.

by Ro (jjaero)



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 - Memetastic Version [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute Oikawa Tooru, Family Fluff, Final Prompt, Final day, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hellos, Improv, Improv Writing, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2017, M/M, Nervous Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru's Family is Supportive, Oneshot, Pro Volleyball Player Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Smitten Oikawa Tooru, Supernatural - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/Ro
Summary: Let's play twenty questions.Just twenty?Yeah, just twenty.





	Yeah, Just Twenty.

**Author's Note:**

> YAYYYYY
> 
> SO
> 
> IWAOI WEEK WAS SO MUCH FUN EVEN IF I WAS LOWKEY PRESSURED
> 
> I HAD A LOT OF FUN FROM WRITING THESE CUTE STUFFS AND SHIT
> 
> YAY
> 
> excuse my English, i had to talk to my Filipino family for 5 hours,,, rip
> 
> p.s oikawa and hajime didn't go to the same school :"(,,, i mean,, hajime didn't even GO to school,,, he was supporting his dad and stuff. but iwa really wanted to go to aoba johsai
> 
> Final Prompt: May 7, Goodbyes/Hellos

Everybody is born with a plastic timer imprinted on their right wrist. It is a very rare occurrence when a person isn't born with that plastic, silver timer. What did those objects do, anyways? They told when you'll meet your soulmate. It changes constantly (obviously), and when it reaches _00 day, 00 hr, 00 min, 00 sec,_ a line consisted of two colors will guide you and your soulmate on where you two should meet.

Today was the day. Oikawa Tooru was going to meet his soulmate.

The white, plastic timer imprinted on his right wrist said _00 days, 01 hr, 05 min, 10 sec_. In an hour, he'll meet his soulmate. The person he'll always be with, the person he'll grow old with, the person he'll be with _forever._ Yes, he was looking forward on meeting _mystery person,_ but, he's afraid that they'll hate each other. He couldn't live with that.

"Breathe, Tooru," his mother tried to calm him down. Is it even possible for him to calm down though? Who's calm? Who is she? Tooru didn't know her.

Oikawa breathed and exhaled heavily, the nervousness still flowing in his body. He hated this feeling, even though it was the good kind of nervous. He loathed being under pressure and the kind, so this was pretty stressful for him. His father was looking at him with a comforting smile, the gesture spelling out an obvious message.

_Calm down._

_Everything's going to be fine._

He returned the reassuring act, a nervous smile sprawled on his lips. Slowly closing his eyes, he tried to calm himself down. What should he do? Tooru tried writing down the _person_ radical on his palm, spiked balls to shift his focus, nothing worked.

Maybe...

Maybe, he just had to believe?

You know? Like Naruto. _Believe it._

**(my friend actually 'sighed so loudly' when i sent him the Naruto thing brb kms)**

Believe that everything will be fine, nothing will go wrong. Both of them will click instantly, yeah. Definitely.

He just had to believe in fate.

* * *

_00 days, 01 hr, 05 min, 10 sec.  
_

"Haji-chan, you'll be _fine,_ I'm sure your soulmate's a catch, you know, unlike mine." his dad tried to cheer him up. Iwaizumi's frowned deepened. He crossed his arms and sighed heavily, he really wasn't looking forward on meeting his soulmate. He had to put up with them for the rest of his life, and being the anti-social person Hajime is, this happening _will_ suck ass.

The currently-grumpy male furrowed his brows. "I don't want to put up with someone, I want to be in your position." he let out a 'tch' sound.

There were upsides and downsides on 'breaking up' with your soulmate. A disadvantage for every advantage.

One, - personally, Iwaizumi thinks this is an advantage - you don't have to put up with a person for the rest of your life. Con? It's really lonely, having no one to talk to or just share your feelings with (this is also an advantage for Hajime, re: _being the anti-social person Hajime is-_ ).

Two, your timer will dissolve into thin air. Down-side? When your right wrist is touched by someone that's _not_ your soulmate, it will either cause you physical or emotional pain.

Lastly, if you're the one who broke up with them, you will feel a lot better. Twist? You will constantly dream about all the things both of you did. Except if it was an unhealthy relationship, Fate will understand.

Hajime's dad had an unhealthy relationship with his biological mother when Iwaizumi was born, his existence was apparently a "burden" and he started verbally abusing his dad. It was painful for him to hear their screams and his dad's horrified pleads. Iwaizumi's dad broke up with her when he was three and reported her to the police.

"Dad, what if they don't like me? What if I don't like them?" he starts to worry once more, panic-filled thoughts clouding his mind. God, he hated nervousness. If it was the good kind of nervous? Psh, no. Every form of nervousness? He _hated with a passion._

His father pat him on the back. "It's okay, it's going to be fine."

And he believed him.

Trust fate.

_Trust fate._

* * *

Turquoise and white.

The line's colors were turquoise and white.

What a beautiful combination.

* * *

A volleyball court? Not to mention, the abandoned Aoba Johsai volleyball court. He played for this team when he was in high school (obviously), they were a powerhouse school. He still keeps in touch with his old teammates, but they're not as close as they were. The only people he talked to and have a very intimate friendship with were Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Yahaba, and Kyoutani.

He heard footsteps, _they were here._

"I... hello? Is- is that you?" a voice called out, Oikawa ran to turn on the lights. Surprisingly, they were still working. Maybe this wasn't abandoned after all? Or did some god know that they were meeting here and fixed all the lights with their supernatural ability? Probably. Either way, he was pleased and contented.

He turned around and saw a male figure, it's a guy. Cool.

_Oh no, not cool._

Oikawa might pass out.

The spiky-haired boy meters away from him was _gorgeous._ He wore a calm and collected expressions, brows slightly furrowed, his eyes unaffected by this current situation. Unlike Oikawa, _who was freaking the fuck out._ Fate and the gods definitely had good taste, yeah?

"Hello, my name's Iwaizumi Hajime. Nice to meet you." A cute, timid smile spread across his lips.

_I think my soul is escaping from my body._

_Iwaizumi Hajime is such a pretty name, what the fuck?_

_You know what else is pretty? His existence. The concept of Iwaizumi Hajime._

_God, is he really my soulmate?_

Different positive thoughts filled Oikawa Tooru's head, _dear god,_ was he seeing things? Can a man really be this amazing? Was he an amazing person as well?

"Wow, um- hi? I'm Oikawa Tooru, former captain of Aoba Johsai? Not to be gay, but, I really think your face is an absolute blessing."

Iwaizumi burst out laughing, the way he covered his mouth when he did was the cutest thing since Oikawa.

Wait, what-

_He- He's really cute. No homo though._

_Nah, all the homo._

He stopped laughing and smiled after he did. "Thanks, you're pretty fine y'self."

_Fuck._

* * *

 They talked about lots of things inside the gym. Their opinions on soulmates and such, yes, they had disagreements, but it was their opinions. They were soulmates, anyways. Even though both of them understood each other, they will have their controversies and variances.

"Let's play twenty questions,"

"Just twenty?"

"Yeah, just twenty."

**END OF IWAOI WEEK**

 


End file.
